Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known that includes a photosensitive unit configured to hold a plurality of photosensitive drums, a developing unit configured to hold a plurality of developing sections, and a belt unit disposed to confront the plurality of photosensitive drums, and a retracting mechanism configured to manually retract the developing unit from the photosensitive unit.